Neesan Sentou: Kagome vs Kikyou
by KakushigotoAi
Summary: The battle....over Inuyasha! Who will prevail for the fight over this halfdemon hunk? What demon forces will appear? Find out!


After Kikyo and Inuyasha fall for each other and make-out, Kagome gets pissed. One late night after a slaying of a demon horde, unleashed by the evil Naraku, Kagome asks to talk to Inuyasha in private. "Hey, um….I have a question." said Kagome. "Yeah..?" Inuyasha asked patiently. "Um...How did it feel?" "How did it feel, what Kagome? I don't have all day." said Inuyasha. "…..kissing Kikyo? Did it feel like kissing me?" asked Kagome anxiously. "But I've never kissed you before." Kikyo was watching in the distance. "Did it feel like this?" Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him for a good 5 seconds. Kikyo was enraged. She jumped off the roof she was spying from and ran towards Kagome and punched her in the mouth. "OW! What the hell is your problem?" yelled Kagome. "You made out with my destined love…You must DIE." Kikyo took out her bow and Kagome did the same. Kikyo unleashed her spirits on Kagome. "AHHHHH" Kagome fell to the ground. "….You'll pay for that you…." "STOP!" Inuyasha screamed. "YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! I know I'm really gorgeous and all, but that doesn't mean you have to fight over me!" Inuyasha explained. "Grr…….." Kagome was furious, because she didn't get a shot back at Kikyo and because of Inuyasha's ignorance. "INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell towards the ground, head first. "Dammit, Kagome! I'm going with Kikyo." Kikyo smiled evilly at Kagome and rushed to help Inuyasha. "I've had it around here! Every time I try to make a move on you Inuyasha, you keep blowing it off! I lo-" Kikyo ran up to Kagome a kicked her in her leg. Then Kagome started pummeling Kikyo, puncher her in the face and stomping at her wounded body on the ground. "STOP...IT!" Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome, I can't believe you! I can understand you punching her, but attacking her clearly unable to battle body? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Inuyasha screamed. "Come on Kikyo. Let's go." Inuyasha took Kikyo and ran off with her. "But……" Kagome was furious. She borrowed Sango's demon pet, Kilala, and fled to catch up with Inuyasha. "When I get my hands on that Inuyasha….."

_The Next Day_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "I've found you! And now you'll pay for what you've done." Kagome was smiling evilly and has red, bloodshot eyes. Just like a demon." Then, suddenly, a dark Aura formed around the sky. Out of the mist, Naraku! "Hehehehe…..I've found you Inuyasha….and you, my sweet Kikyo." Naraku said Naraku and Kikyo threw their acquired Ancient Jewel Shards together and formed a weapon, stronger than Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga. It was red and, had a white fur attached to the end. Kagome turned into an exact copy of Kikyo using her newly acquired demon powers from Naraku. "HAAAAAAA!" Kagome took the sword floating in the sky and slashed vertically at Inuyasha. "Dammit, Kagome! You're…..being possessed! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha was dodging the attacks, being careful not to be tempted to bring out his mighty sword. As Inuyasha touched the ground, he noticed a jingle in his pocket. "Oh yeah….Miroku gave these to me a while back…" There was one bean. "Awe MAN!" Inuyasha thought as he was dodging the attacks carefully being swung at him. "The rest must've fallen out my pocket while I brought Kikyo to this forest! I only have one shot at this…" The beans were called Akenretsu. They purify any possessed being. "Here it goes" Inuyasha jumped back as far as he could. He had to aim for Kagome's mouth to purify her. He threw the bean….."DAMMIT!" Inuyasha said. He missed. "HAHAHAHAAH Your human blood is starting to kick in, huh Inuyasha!" Naraku proposed. Out of the blue, Kikyo woke up from the coma she was in after Kagome's attacks last night. "I….I have an idea. Since I am the reincarnation of her, I can go in her mind and kill the demon bug there. Inuyasha….hold her back." Kikyo said. "Oh…crap." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out his Tetsuaiga and started blocking Kagome's attacks. "Several hits to Inuyasha were dealt during this process. Then, Kagome slowed down. She dropped the sword and her eyes turned back to normal. Inuyasha grabbed the sword and scared Naraku off until he was no where to be found. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha rushed back to help Kagome. "Kagome….KAGOME WAKE UP!" Inuyasha screamed. "…ugnh…..Where… am I? Oh yeah!" Kagome got up and rushed towards Kikyo. They started yelling at each other. "Women……"

End


End file.
